


The Shy First Year

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Multi, Possessive Oikawa Tooru, Praise Kink, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: What if Tobio goes to Sejoh instead of Karasuno and never loses his close friends and Tooru and Hajime likes him and feel very protective over him. Tobio starting crushing on his two Senpais without know that the feelings are mutual, well he figures it out after a jealous Oikawa shows ups after Tobio finds himself in a sticky situation.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897837
Comments: 22
Kudos: 460





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story and please let me know what you think and there will be scenes that is kind of based off then show and the rest will he made up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes from Tobio in middle school and Tobio picks the high school he wants to go.

Tobio been acting weird all day and just right up seem down. Akira and Yuutarou have been watching him while they all practice together. So once they got a break, they grab Tobio and walks away from the rest of the team. 

"Hey Tobs what's going on with you today? I don't like seeing you this side," Akira says. 

"It's something stupid," Tobio mumbles. 

"You can tell us we won't judge you," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio looks off to the side and back at his two best friends. 

"I don't how to explain it but there's two of our Senpais that have been acting differently like they want something from me," Tobio tries to explain. 

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Not them," Tobio says. 

"The two that always here when you get here?" Akira asks. 

Tobio nods his head and the other two have a dark look on their faces.

* * *

During the rest of the practice, Tobio is not on top of his game and the two senpais that was bugging when he got there, keeps bugging him and Akira and Yuutarou are getting angry. So when they got a chance they walk up to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi notices them and turns to face them. 

"What's up?" Iwaizumi asks. 

"Get the two guys away from Tobio because it's really effecting him," Akira says. 

Tooru looks behind the duo and see the guys surrounding Tobio. He gets pissed off and walks towards Tobio with the other hot on his tail. 

"Tobio-chan time to go home," Tooru snaps. 

Tobio hurries up and gets to Oikawa side who wraps an protective arm over the little boy. With one more glare the two boys he leads Tobio out of the gym. Once again Iwaizumi, Akira, and Yuutarou have to run time to catch up to Tooru and Tobio. 

* * *

During the second year of middle school Tobio have some family trouble and slightly change but once again his two best friends stays with him. Everyday after practice they keep Tobio away from his house till he needed go to bed. On the weekends, their old Senpais hangs out with them and keep a close eye on their youngest Kowhai. Soon Tobio shows up with marks and becomes clingy. 

"Tobio, why are you clinging to my leg?" Tooru asks. 

"I don't know," Tobio mumbles. 

Tooru sighs and picks him off the floor and sits him between him and Iwaizumi. He goes to go back to the floor but Tooru puts his leg over the closest to him and let Tobio cling to his arm. 

* * *

During Third year of middle school, Tobio is miserable. He's lucky to have best friends that keeps him calm through everything. They continue to play volleyball together and hang out when they can. The then begins talking about high school and find out they all are gonna follow Oikawa and Iwaizumi. When his senpais find out they are happy for them. One day they are talking about clubs at Apna Johsai. 

"So are you guys gonna join the volleyball club?" Tooru asks. 

"Yes," Akira and Yuutarou says in unison. 

When Tobio doesn't say anything they all begin to worry cause they want to play volleyball with him. They look to where Tobio is against the wall and his head on his knees. Tooru leans over and pokes Tobio's shoulder. Tobio lifts his face and he looks like he just woke up. 

"Huh?" Tobio asks with tire eyes. 

"Was you asleep?" Akira asks. 

Tobio just nods his head before he feel his body being moved. He is being move beside Akira's body and Akira wraps an arm around him. 

"You really need to sleep better," Akira mumbles. 

"I would if I knew how," Tobio says smiling. 

"Well you can stay with me and I can help you," Iwaizumi suggests. 

"I would like that," Tobio says. 

Everyone smiles when they see a real small smile on the youngest face. 

"Anyhow, are you gonna play volleyball when you get to Sejoh?" Tooru asks.

"Yea," Tobio says quietly. 

* * *

Tobio's and Iwaizumi's parents agrees to letting Tobio stay with Iwaizumi while he helps him through his problem. Soon the trio are graduating and their Senpais are there as well. 

"Congratulations guys," Tooru says pulling Tobio into a tight hug. 

"Hey no killing my best friend," Akira and Yuutarou says pulling Tobio, well trying to, away from Tooru. 

Tooru just whines and turns both of them away from the other two. 

"Shittykawa, give him back," Hajime says trying to grab Tobio.

Tooru turns away just in time before picking up Tobio and running out of the building. Tobio is giggling as Tooru keeps him secure in his arms as he runs away from the others. 

"SHITTYKAWA GET BACK HERE!" Hajime yells a few feet away. 

Akira and Yuutarou are close to Hajime and see Tobio poking his head up and looking behind him. 

"He's to cute!" Yuutarou yells. 

Tobio smiles at him right as Tooru makes sharp turn. Finally Tooru stops running once they are behind some bushes. Hajime appears on one side of the bush and Akira and Yuutarou on the other side. 

"No running," Hajime says. 

"Fine," Tooru says pouting. 

"Now can I hug Tobio?" Hajime asks. 

Tooru let's Tobio go and he runs right into Hajime's arms. Tooru hugs the other two, who wouldn't let him go till Hajime manages to run out of the park with Tobio in his arms. 

"IWA-CHAN!!!" Tooru yells at him before chasing him. 

Soon they are standing in their uniforms outside their high school. 

"Well guys, this is gonna be different but in a good way," Akira says. 

"Yeah, we all have the same classes and have each other," Yuutarou adds while smiling. 

"We also have our Senpais if we need anything," Tobio says quietly while playing with his fingers. 

Akira and Yuutarou looks at the youngest before smiling and linking their pinkies together before going to the volleyball game where his Senpais are waiting at for them. 


	2. Welcome to Sejoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip meets the volleyball team for the first time and Tobio gets overwhelm and shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

They walk into the gym and Tooru's voice boom throughout the gym. 

"You guys made it!" He yells.

Tobio yells and hides behind Yuutarou while Akira blocks him as well. 

"Shittykawa, they haven't even been here five minutes and you already scare Tobio," Hajime says hitting Tooru. 

"Gomen," Tooru says. 

The trio makes their way to the others and Tobio tries to hide behind his friends. 

"Tobio, come here," Hajime says gently. 

Tobio states at him before going to his side and hides his face. The other players look at the trio but mostly at the shy one. 

"Let introduced ourselves everyone," Tooru says. 

"Starting with the third years, as you know I'm Tooru," Tooru starts. 

"Hajime," Hajime says. 

"I taking y'all know each other, but anyhow I'm Takahiro Hanamaki, but you can just call me Takahiro or what ever name you come up with," Takahiro says. 

Takahiro hears quiet giggling and looks to his right and see the shy one looking at him. Takahiro face brightens up and smiles at the boy. Once everyone get their selves back together the continue introductions. 

"I'm Issei Matsukawa and like Takahiro you can call me Issei or whatever you want," Issei says. 

"Now for the second years," Tooru says. 

"I'm Shigeru Yahaba, and like these idiots you can call me what ever you want," Shigeru says. 

Tobio snorts and hide his face again. 

"You're too cute," Tooru coos.

"I'm Shinji Watari, and like the rest you can call me what ever you want," Shinji says. 

"Now for the new guys," Tooru says.

"I'm Akira Kunimi, and you can call me what ever," Akira says. 

"I'm Yuutarou Kindaichi, and like Akira you can call me what ever," Yuutarou says. 

"I-I'm Tobio Kageyama and y-you c-can call me w-whatever you l-like to," Tobio says. 

There's quietness so Tobio lifts his head up and see everyone blushing. He looks over to his two friends with worry eyes. 

"You're too cute," Akira says before pulling Tobio between him and Yuutarou.

"Well newbies," Tooru starts. 

"Welcome to Aoba Johsai," They all say together. 

They trio just looks at each other before giving the other smiles. 

* * *

"Hey Akira, can I ask you something?" Tooru asks. 

"Sure," Akira says shrugging. 

"Who did you guys play during the the interhigh in Junior High?" Tooru asks. 

"I don't know the team but I do remember one player that stood out the most and annoy Tobio the most," Akira says. 

"Is that so, also I swear I saw some guys from Karasuno there as well," Tooru says. 

"Why are you asking?" Akira asks. 

"I want to plan a practice match but with a team we never played before," Tooru says. 

"Then pick Karasuno, we never heard of them and all that jazz," Akira says. 

"Okay," Tooru says. 

"Hey, do you know where Tobio is at?" Akira asks. 

"I thought he was with you," Tooru says. 

"Y'all not good baby sitters," Takahiro says. 

They turn around and see Tobio in Takahiro's arms. 

"Oh," They say in unison. 

"But you should pick Karasuno, it will be different for a change," Takahiro says shrugging his shoulders. 

Hajime walks up to them and takes Tobio away from Takahiro. 

"Well Shittykawa you know what team to pick so go tell the coach so we can get everything arrange," Hajime says. 

"Fine," Tooru says. 

He walks away and Hajime follows behind him with Tobio in his arms. They walk up to the coach and tells him what team he wants to play and they agrees to it. 

* * *

Hajime and Tobio makes it home and Tobio goes straight to the shower while Hajime goes to his desk to do homework. Once Tobio comes out if the bathroom, Hajime narrows his eyes at him. 

"You're gonna do your homework, right?" Hajime asks. 

"He better since I walked here to help him with it," Tooru says. 

Tobio just pouts but goes to bag and take out his homework and set it out on the bed. The two older Senpais joins him on the bed and Tooru looks at his work. He helps Tobio through the hard problems and just makes sure he's doing it right. But after Tobio gets his homework done, they lay together and watch movies with Hajime's and Oikawa's legs link all together and with Tobio in the middle. 

"Random question," Tobio says. 

"Yes?" The other asks. 

"Why am I always in the middle?" Tobio asks. 

"Cause we love cuddling with you," Tooru answers. 

"Okay than," Tobio says. 

They continue movies and Tobio completely relaxes in his Senpais arms.

* * *

The next day during practice, the coaches calls everyone over and tells them that the practice match will be next week. Tobio is excited but nervous at the same time. 

"You'll be fine and besides your gonna be the official setter," Tooru says. 

"But I feel like I took that away from you," Tobio says while pouting. 

"No, I'm gonna be out there as well, so you don't worry," Tooru says. 

Tobio smiles and Tooru relaxes and smiles back. 

"That means that you can't get hurt Shittykawa," Hajime says from behind Tobio. 

"Have more faith in me Iwa-chan," Tooru whines. 

Tobio giggles and duck in time to miss the ball Tooru threw but Hajime wasn't and got hit in the face. At first everyone is frozen in place. Tobio breaks the silence by it giggling which he tries to cover up but that didn't work. 

"Tobio you're lucky you're cute but Shittykawa you're not so lucky," Hajime says. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio moves more to the side and watches the excitement goes on. 

"What are you looking so excited for?" Tooru asks. 

"No reason," Tobio replies. 

"You're a terrible liar," Tooru says. 

"And you got a bad aim," Tobio says. 

"Brat," Tooru says. 

"Yep," Tobio says. 

"Well than," Tooru says. 

"But you do have a bad aim," Hajime says. 

"At least I'm good with my aim during matches," Tooru says putting his hand on his hips. 

"You idiot," Hajime growls. 

"Tobio-chan protect me," Tooru says before hiding behind Tobio. 

Tobio uses himself as a shield and Hajime just stand in front of him with his arms crossed. 

"Tobio you might want to run," Hajime says with a playful smile. 


	3. Days Before the Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejoh gets prepared for their practice match, Oikawa ends up hurting himself once again, and Tobio's nerves kicks in and runs into someone from inter high in middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank is for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio squeal and run away from his two Senpais with them right behind him. He makes almost to the door before Hajime lifts him up and ends up in Hajime's arms like a princess. 

"Good try," Hajime says. 

Tooru goes to the other side and kiss Tobio's head. 

"You're fast," Tooru comments. 

Tobio just giggles and Hajime puts him down and they finish up cleaning the gym. 

* * *

"You're an idiot," Hajime says crossing his arms. 

"How was I supposed to know I was gonna sprain my ankle when I fell off the edge of the porch," Tooru says whining. 

Tobio, who was with Tooru when he was taken to the hospital, pokes his head out from behind Hajime. Tooru and Hajime smiles at him and pull him in front of him. 

"At least it wasn't worse," Tobio says. 

"True," Hajime says resting his head on Tobio's. 

"And he will be able to play the practice match most likely," Tobio adds. 

"Since when are you so positive?" Hajime teases. 

"Good question," Tobio says. 

"Y'all better get going to practice cause the match is in a few days from now," Tooru says. 

"We are, we are," Hajime says pushing Tobio gently out the door. 

"Do you think he will be able to play the match?" Tobio asks. 

"He might even it will be the last set or something," Hajime says. 

"That's good," Tobio says. 

"Are you okay?" Hajime asks. 

"Yeah, just nerves," Tobio says. 

"You'll be fine but for now let focus on practice," Hajime says giving Tobio a small smile. 

"Sounds good to me," Tobio says. 

* * *

They walk into the clubroom and get half dress when Issei and Takahiro walks in. 

"How's Tooru?" Takahiro says. 

"He lucky it's just a slight sprain," Hajime says. 

"How did he sprain it again?" Issei asks. 

"They was chasing me, and Tooru and I took a tumble out off the gym and when we stood back up he fell of the concrete and landed wrong," Tobio explains. 

"Are you okay?" Takahiro asks concern. 

"Yeah, just have scrapes on my back and shoulder," Tobio says. 

"Y'all rough on your bodies," Hajime says. 

Tobio giggles and finishes getting dress as the others comes in. 

"Your shoulder looks nasty," Akira says tracing a scrape. 

"It doesn't hurt that much now, just when I hit it on something," Tobio says. 

"Will you be okay for the match?" Yuutarou asks. 

"I should be," Tobio says. 

"That's good," Shigeru says. 

They finish up in the clubroom and they goes to the gym and starts practice. They start with receiving and Issei gives a powerful serve and Tobio receives it nicely but looses his balance and falls back against his sore shoulder. 

"Shit," He hiss grabbing. 

"I'm sorry Tobio," Issei yells from across the net. 

"It's fine, I just lost my balance," Tobio says. 

The rest of practice went by smoothly and Hajime and Tobio goes home. Once they get dress for bed, Hajime makes sure Tobio finishes his homework before going to sleep. 

* * *

It's the day before the practice match and Tobio nerves are shot. He keeps messing everything up and everyone tries to calm him down but nothing is working. It get bad enough Hajime have to call Tooru to calm down Tobio which actually works for the most part. 

"You wanna try spikes?" Takahiro asks. 

"Sure," Tobio says. 

Takahiro sets him a good set but with his nerves, Tobio spikes the ball right into Hajime's head. Tobio starts whiny and goes down to the floor and rest his head against Takahiro's leg. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Takahiro asks. 

"I just spike Hajime right in the head," Tobio whines louder. 

"He's fine, and he not mad," Takahiro says gently. 

"But I hit him and feel awful about it," Tobio whines. 

"Seriously I'm fine so stop feeling awful about it," Hajime says walking up to Tobio. 

Hajime crouches down so he's level with Tobio's eyes. 

"Okay," Tobio whines again. 

Hajime ruffles his hair before standing back up and going back to practice. Tobio goes to sleep earlier since Hajime took his phone away from him so he can get sleep before the match. 

* * *

"I don't if I can do this," Tobio says pacing back and forth in the clubroom. 

"You'll be fine," Shinji says. 

"I don't know, Tooru isn't here and I'm nowhere good at setting like he is," Tobio says. 

Tobio gets hit in the head by a ball and he turns around and see Hajime standing in the door. 

"Stop being negative, you'll just as good," Hajime says. 

"Even Tooru said that before," Shinji says. 

Tobio just pouts before leaving the clubroom. He meets up with Shigeru and they walk around the school. 

"Still nervous?" Shigeru asks as they walk towards the gym. 

"A little but I will be fine, and Tooru might show up," Tobio says. 

"That's good, but I do know a few things about this team we're playing," Shigeru says. 

"What is that?" Tobio asks. 

"They have a good manager and they aren't there good, and some players looks like trouble," Shigeru says. 

As if on cue, a few players from Karasuno steps out of the shadows. They makes a few comments to Shigeru and Tobio, till their captain comes and got them. The other just sighs and heads to their gym. 

"They all are jerks," Shigeru says. 

"Yep, also Yuutarou and I are planning to do our new trick," Tobio says. 

"And all of us will back you guys up," Shigeru says. 

"Thanks," Tobio says. 

"Anytime," Shigeru says. 

They go inside the gym and get prepared and Tobio walks over to Yuutarou and Akira. 

"We're still doing our new trick?" Tobio asks. 

"Yes," Yuutarou says smirking. 

"Y'all are creepy when you guys do that trick," Akira says. 

"It's not as bad as Tooru's and Tobio's trick," Yuutarou says. 

"That's true, I swear Tobio acts more like those two than us," Akira says. 

"Well," Tobio says shrugging. 

They end up laughing so hard that Hajime has came over to them. 

"Y'all good?" Hajime asks. 

"Yeah, we just realized Tobio is more like you and Tooru than us and than Tobio have his cute shrug and we just started laughing," Akira says. 

"Okay than but get some practice in before the match starts," Hajime says. 

"Yes sir," Tobio says. 

"Tobio," Hajime says. 

"Fine fine," Tobio says waving his arms and going to Issei to practice. 

"Hey wait up," Akira and Yuutarou says. 

They make it to Issei just as a loud voice booms throughout the gym and the trio just slumps forward. 

_'Not him,'_ all three think at the same time. 


	4. The Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejoh have their practice match with Karasuno and it doesn't go smoothly at first but eventually gets better and Oikawa makes his entrance and helps his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want please give me feedback and let me know what you think :)

The practice match starts and Tobio nerves are over taking him. He keeps messing up his receives, served, and his sets. Hajime tries to calm Tobio down but it doesn't help. Karasuno have won the first set, and Tobio feels guilty. Yuutarou takes notice about that and pulls Tobio off to the side. 

"It's okay, we will win the next set so don't let this get to you," Yuutarou says. 

"Okay," Tobio mumbles. 

Yuutarou ruffles his hair and they join the rest of their team. The second match starts and Tobio feels a lot calmer. He serves first and he manages to score five service aces till the captain was able to get it. Karasuno set the ball to theie short middle blocker and Hajime receives it perfectly and Tobio set it quickly to Yuutarou who spikes it just as fast with prefect accuracy. Sejoh gets in the groove and they take the second set. So they goes back to the bench and get prepared for the next set. Hajime and Tobio are making small talk when they hear girls screaming. 

"He's here," Hajime says. 

Tobio tilts his head and Hajime just smiles and turns Tobio's body around towards to face the boy that causing all then screaming. 

"Welcome back Oikawa," Takahiro says with a smirk. 

"Thanks and I'm pretty sure that I told you to call me Tooru," Tooru says. 

Takahiro just shrugs his shoulders and face Tobio. Tobio have a smile on his face and is staring at Tobio. Tooru turns his attention from waving to the fan girls to the boy who's leaning against Hajime. 

"Now there's my baby," Tooru mutters while looking at Tobio. 

The coaches lecture him about hurting himself and the third set begins. It's a close game when Tooru subbed Akira in. Tooru trash talk a little and serves the ball right to Tsukishima. He does it a couple times before they manage to receive the ball. But that gives Sejoh a chance ball so Tobio sets it Hajime who manages to spike it right down. So Sejoh takes the third set and wins the game. Tobio goes over to the bench with Tooru right behind him. Tobio put his jacket on turns around as Tooru, who already put his on, grabs his wrist and runs out of the gym to the front gates before Karasuno gets there. 

"What are we doing?" Tobio asks sweetly. 

Tooru turns around to face him and ruffles his hair.

"I'm gonna show you how to get under people skin," Tooru says. 

"You are good at that," Tobio says. 

Tooru hums and moves the hand from Tobio's hair to his cheek and rubs his thumb there. They hear footsteps and people talking. Tobio hides behind Tooru as he talk to Karasuno. The orange hair boy looks at Tobio and let our a gasp. 

"You," He says pointing at Tobio. 

Tobio grips Tooru's jacket as Tooru stand fully in front of him to protect him. 

"What about him," Tooru growls out. 

"He's the guy I lost to in middle school and him and his two friends had said some comments to me," Hinata says. 

"If you weren't annoying we wouldn't have, and you made comments to me as well," Tobio says. 

Tooru just chuckles and walks away once he makes sure he have a good grip on Tobio's wrist. Tobio walks past Karasuno while Tooru said some more comments to them. Tobio can't help but giggle at Tooru cause he is very good at trash talking and getting under people skin. 

* * *

Once they make it back to the gym, Tooru drags Tobio over to where Hajime is standing at. 

"Where did you go?" Hajime asks Tobio. 

"We just talked to Karasuno," Tooru says. 

"You got under their skin, and got protective over me," Tobio says. 

"Why?" Hajime asks. 

"I just wanted to tell them we're gonna be ready to destroy them and I didn't know what that annoying orange hair kid was gonna do, which reminds me, Akira and Yuutarou come here," Tooru says. 

Tooru finally lets go of Tobio just for Hajime to pull him into him embrace as Akira and Yuutarou walks over to them.

"Yes?" They asks. 

"Did you really made some comments to that orange head boy during the match in middle school?" Tooru asks. 

"Yes," They answer. 

"But he's not innocent, he made comments to Tobio," Akira says defensively. 

"Yeah, he said he was gonna be on the same level as Tobio," Yuutarou adds just as defensively. 

Tooru looks amuse and they all look at Tobio who's currently patting Hajime's head. 

"Hajime did you hear all of that?" Tooru asks. 

"Yeah, and no one's gonna surpass Tobio, and will you stop that," Hajime says. 

"That's true," Tooru says. 

"But your hair is spikey," Tobio says. 

"Is not," Hajime says. 

The other three just laugh so much that they didn't see Hajime picking Tobio up, going over to the ball cart, grabbing a ball and letting Tobio throwing the ball. His aim was good and hit Tooru right in the head. 

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru whines. 

"What? I didn't throw a ball," Hajime says. 

Tooru looks to his side and see a guilty looking Tobio in Hajime's arms. 

"Tobio-chan!" Tooru whines. 

Tobio just shrugs his shoulders and goes back to patting Hajime's hair. 

* * *

They clean the gym and everyone goes their seperate ways well beside Tooru, Hajime, and Tobio. Tobio have fallen asleep while helping cleaning the gym, so Tooru picked him up and have been holding him since than. 

"I feel like we're his parents," Hajime says. 

"You know I wouldn't mind that," Tooru says tightening his arms around Tobio. 

"Neither would I," Hajime says. 

"Than that makes Takahiro and Issei his uncles," Tooru says. 

"I'm gonna text them and tell them that," Hajime says getting his phone out. 

Hajime texts Takahiro and Issei about them being Tobio's uncle and that him and Tooru are his parents. They respond back quickly obviously excited that they are Tobio's uncles. 

"We have weird friends," Tooru says looking stupid Hajime's phone. 

"Like we're any better," Hajime teases. 

"True," Tooru says. 

They make it to Hajime's house and due to Tobio not letting Tooru go, he spends the night. So when they went to sleep Tobio is in the middle and the other two have their arms around him. 


	5. Golden Week Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai practices together for the week and have a practice match together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait and please let me know what you think

Today is the day that starts golden week and Tobio is excited. He makes it to the gym with Hajime in tow. Tobio may of kept Hajime up most of the night cause he couldn't sleep. Tobio is honestly surprise Hajime haven't told to him to calm down yet. Tobio runs up to the club room and watch Hajime make his way slowly. 

"Come on Hajime," Tobio says. 

"I'm coming, geez how do you have so much energy this early," Hajime says yawning. 

It also may be six in the morning and all of them are to suppose to meet up at six thirty. 

"I'm excited," Tobio says pulling Hajime into a hug once he gets up the stairs. 

"Once your excitement dies down you won't be saying that," Hajime says walking to the door with Tobio in his arms. 

"You two are here early," Someone says behind them. 

Hajime turns around with Tobio and see Tooru walking up the stairs with four coffees. They look behind him and see the rest of the team. 

"So are you guys," Hajime notes. 

"Well, guess we wanna get ready," Tooru says shrugging his shoulders. 

"Tobio, Yuutarou and I have been up since five thirty," Akira says. 

"Huh? Why?" Tooru asks. 

"Cause Tobio is excited and woke us up, but we're not complaining," Yuutarou says. 

"He woke me up before he texted you guys," Hajime says going into the club room with Tobio clinging onto him.

They get change quickly and Tooru and Takahiro hands out the coffee once they get inside the gym. They makes sure everything is set before Tooru and Hajime allows the rest of the team do whatever they want but as long they stay in the preimices. So Tobio and Takahiro decides to play some volleyball to kill some time. They didn't know how much time they have killed till Tobio receives the ball and it goes outside. So when Tobio goes out to capture it, he sees Tooru and Hajime talking to Shiratorizawa. Takahiro comes out when Tobio doesn't come back and see they Tobio is frozen in place. He walks to where Tobio is standing and see that Shiratorizawa is here. 

"They won't hurt you," Takahiro says. 

"They're tall," Tobio says. 

"I'm pretty sure you're taller than a few of them," Takahiro says. 

They see Shiratorizawa look back at them and Tobio squeals and run back into the gym once he drops the ball. 

"Tobio! Get back here!" Takahiro says chasing him. 

They come back out and Takahiro drags Tobio to where Shiratorizawa is standing. 

"See they're not mean," Takahiro says. 

"So they just look like they are?" Tobio asks tilting his head. 

"Yes," His senpais says. 

Tobio jumps and moves to where Shiratorizawa is standing at. 

"I think you guys are scary," Tobio says. 

They just sticks their tongue out at him before Takahiro drags Tobio to the gym after they say goodbye to Shiratorizawa. 

* * *

Day one of practice is a success and everyone goes to the inn they're staying in. Tobio is exhausted and tries to skip dinner but Issei and Shinji won't let him. They locks arms with Tobio and brings him to where they are sitting. Tobio looks up and see Goshiki, Shirabu, and Tendou. They make small talk while they eat and Tobio fights to keep his eyes open. But he does make small talk as well. He hears someone walk up to him so he looks back and see Tooru walking to him. He sits down beside him and lean against. 

"Are you sleepy?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio just nods his head and leans his head against Tooru's shoulder. 

"Than how about we go to bed," Tooru says.

Tobio nods his head and Tooru picks him up and carries him to his room. Hajime, Akira, and Yuutarou goes to bed soon after they leave. They enter the room and see Tobio is already asleep. So they go to their bed and talk till they all end up falling asleep looking forward for tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, I promise to make the next one longer


	6. Golden Week Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camp continues and the teams have a practice match an door the rest of the day, they just practice together and talk together and Tobio's relationship with Tooru and Hajime changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

The second day of practice is when they have a practice match. Tobio knows that Shiratorizawa is good but he didn't know how powerful they actually are. Well that is till they begin the game and Tobio receives some powerful balls. Sejoh manages to do some quick attacks just to throw the other team off. But unfortunately they lost the first set but wonderful the second and after a tight third set, Sejoh manages to win the last set. Even though they won Tobio is still pouting cause he bruise easily and now have bruises up and down his arms. The coaches let the teams mingle and practice together, so Tobio goes get a ball when someone calls his name. He turns around and see the spiker running up to him. 

"Sorry about your arms," The spiker says. 

"It's okay, I'm just easy to bruise," Tobio says. 

"Okay, everyone is Shiratorizawa feels bad so I thought I would apologize," He says. 

"It's fine and by the way I'm Tobio Kageyama, but you can just call me Tobio if you want," Tobio says. 

"I'm Tsutomu Goshiki, but you can call me Tsutomu if you want," The boy says. 

"I got a question though," Tobio says. 

"What is it?" Tsutomu asks. 

"Are you the youngest on you team? I'm just asking cause you team acts like you their baby, and there's nothing wrong with that cause my team the same way," Tobio says. 

"Yeah, I'm the youngest and their baby, so they are pretty protective of me," Tsutomu says. 

"That's explains why both of our captains are watching us," Tobio says looking off to the side.

Tsutomu follow his gaze and see their captains looking at them. 

"Do you wanna see if they would practice with us?" Tsutomu asks. 

"Sure," Tobio says. 

* * *

Soon golden Week ends and Sejoh says goodbye to Shiratorizawa. Everyone gets done and they get packed up. Akira, Yuutarou, and Tobio are the first to leave since Akira and Yuutarou wants to know what's is going on with Tobio. So once they are far away from where was, they stops at their normal park. Tobio and Yuutarou sits in the swings and Akira stands in front of them. 

"So what is wrong with you this week?" Akira asks. 

"I have two crushes," Tobio says. 

"On who?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Tooru and Hajime," Tobio says. 

"So the feelings are mutual," Someone says behind them. 

Yuutarou and Tobio falls out of the swings and Tobio falls onto Akira and causes him to fall. They turn around and see Tooru and Hajime standing there trying not to laugh. Tobio pouts as he crosses his arms as he stares at his two senpais. Tooru smiles at him as he walks behind him and picks him up and dangles him in the air. 

"What are you so pouty about?" Tooru asks playfully. 

Tobio just whines and tries to escape Tooru's hold. Tooru just chuckles and brings Tobio in so he's resting on his hip. He looks at others and see them just staring at the other two boys.

"I think it's time to go home," Tooru says with a smile. 

The others nods their head so Hajime and Tooru walks Akira and Yuutarou home. Tobio keeps a tight grip on Tooru's hand as he walks behind all of them. They walk past a store with televisions in then and one of them had a volleyball show on them. He draws his attention to them and didn't realize he let go of Tooru's hand. Tooru didn't realize it either since he just thought he was still behind them. So when he turns around and doesn't see Tobio, he panics and runs back the way he had came. Tobio on the other hand stayed where he is looking around hoping that they will find him. 

"TOBIO!" Someone yells. 

He turns towards the voice and sees Tooru running towards him. He smiles and runs towards Tooru. When he is close enough he throws himself onto Tooru who catches him easily. Tooru let out a sigh of relief and hides his face in Tobio's neck. 

"I was so fucking worry, I thought you were behind us," Tooru says. 

"No it's my fault, I didn't realize I let go of your hand while I caught a glimpse of a volleyball game. 

"Thank goodness," Hajime says running up with the other two behind him. 

"Are you guys okay? What happened?" Akira asks. 

"How did we loose Tobs?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Cause my attention was caught by a volleyball game and I didn't realize I let go of Tooru's hand," Tobio says. 

"All that matter is that Tobio is safe and not hurt," Yuutarou says with a smile. 

They continue their walk and Tooru makes sure that Tobio is in front of him. Hajime makes sure he a have a good grip on Tobio's hand. Akira and Yuutarou makes it home safely and halfway home when Tooru pulls Tobio and Hajime down an empty alley. 

"What the hell," Hajime says crossing his arms. 

"I want to make something official," Tooru says. 

"So what is it?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio just looks between the two of them with a confused look. 

"I want all three of us to be in a relationship together," Tooru says. 

Hajime and Tobio looks at each other before looking back at Tooru. 

"Okay," They say. 

Tooru smiles and back Tobio up and cage him against the wall. Tobio grips the front of his shirt and looks up at him. 

"Than I think we should celebrate," Tooru says. 

"We are not having sex with him in the middle of an alleyway," Hajime says. 

"Fine, we'll take him home and than fuck him in your guy's bed," Tooru says. 

"Bold of you to assume we sleep in the same bed," Hajime says looking away. 

"Bold of you to try to deny it, even though I walk in on you two in the same bed almost every morning," Tooru says. 

Hajime just growls and looks back at the blue eyed boy. 

"You look like a blueberry," Hajime says. 

Tobio bursts our laughing and Tooru just stares at Tobio. 

"You honestly do, but back on track, we need to celebrate," Tooru says. 

"How about we let this boy decide on what to do," Hajime says. 

"Good idea, so Tobio-chan how do you wanna celebrate?" Tooru asks. 


	7. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru, Hajime, and Tobio celebrates their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let know what you think and you guys are awesome :)

Once they make it to Hajime's house, the three of them all over each other. Tobio is in the middle and constantly rubbing hands all over Tooru's chest. Once they reach the bed, Hajime falls down on it and pulls Tobio down onto him and Tooru leans over them. Tooru kisses Tobio's lips as Hajime kisses his neck and down to his shoulder. Hajime removes Tobio's shirt as Tooru stares at him. Tooru leans back and stares down at the boy underneath him. 

"So beautiful," Tooru whispers. 

Tobio just blushes and turns his head to the side. Hajime chuckles and kisses his neck. 

"You are beautiful baby," Hajime says against his neck. 

Tobio blushes harder and bites down a moan. Tooru and Hajime knows him well enough that they knows what to do to make Tobio moans and fall apart in their hands. 

"Such a pretty little boy that is gonna be with two horny bastards but that what drives you insane, doesn't it?" Hajime whispers in his ear before biting his lobe. 

Tobio let out a moan and throws his head back against Hajime's shoulder. Tooru makes his way down his chest to his perky pink nipples. He takes one into his mouth and starts sucking on it as his other hand plays with the other one. Hajime tilts Tobio's head and kisses him and sucks on Tobio's bottom lip. Tobio open his mouth and Hajime shoves his tongue in as Tooru kisses down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. He looks up at Tobio and Tobio nods his head. Tooru removes his pants and boxers and grips his member. 

"Such a beautiful body baby," Tooru says kissing Tobio's thigh. 

Tobio whimpers as Tooru bites and sucks on the thigh. Hajime's hands works on his nipples as Tobio goes back to kissing him. 

"Mmm, m-more," Tobio says. 

Tooru smirks before taking Tobio down all the way. Tobio moans loudly and leans into the touches from both boys. 

"Yes, please don't stop," Tobio begs. 

Tooru picks up his pace and Hajime kisses his neck and leaves marks as his hands continue to play with his nipples. 

"You're doing so good baby, you're so good for us," Hajime says. 

Tobio moans at his words and grips his wrist as it goes up to his mouth. Tobio takes his fingers into his mouth and begins to suck on them as Hajime's other hand continue to play with his nipple.

Tooru plays with his balls and let Tobio's leg wrap around him. He feels Tobio's other hand moving into his hair and grips it. He look up through his eye lashes and watches as he falls apart underneath his and Hajime's touches. He deep throat Tobio one more time before Tobio screams around Hajime's fingers and comes down Tooru's throat. Tooru licks him clean before kissing back up Tobio's body to his lips. The reposition themselves and Tobio ends up laying on the bed, against the pillows. Tooru is sitting between his legs and Hajime is sitting by his head. 

"Oh Tobio-chan, it's time for the real fun," Tooru says with a smirk. 

* * *

Tobio and Takahiro are stretching together talking about the inter high when Tooru calls for everyone's attention. Turns out he just want everyone to know who they are up against first. When Takahiro takes the list, Tobio sees they're against the Karasuno. Akira rests his head on Tobio's shoulder and follow his gaze to where he sees the name Karasuno. 

"We're gonna beat them," Akira whispers in his ear. 

"Who?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Karasuno," Akira says. 

"Yeah but we need to focus on the match first not the ones later on," Tooru says. 

The trio just pouts before they are dismissed to go practice. They get into three on three with the teams being Tobio, Akira, and Yuutarou and the other team being Tooru, Hajime, and Takahiro. Somehow Tobio's tean manage to win the first set with the score being 20-25 but losing the second set with the school being 25-19. Tobio's team won the last set with the score being 23-25. They take a break and eat lunch and just randomly talk. Well everyone but Tooru and Issei. They decides to do some blocks and spikes. But none of them expected to spike the ball right to Tobio's head. Luckily, Yuutarou saw the ball and blocks the ball from hitting Tobio and his food. 

"Sorry," They say. 

"It's fine," Tobio says. 

"Before you actually hit anyone, sit down and eat before we have to go back to practice," Hajime orders. 

They do what they are told and goes to the corner with Hajime and Takahiro and eat lunch. Tobio, Akira, and Yuutarou sits around the bench and eating when Akira breaks the silence.

"Did something happen to you last night?" Akira asks. 

Tobio just tilts his head so Akira continues. 

"You have hickies going from you neck to under you shirt," Akira explains. 

"I may have gotten in a relationship with Hajime and Tooru and we made love last night," Tobio says. 

"I'm happy for you," Akira says. 

"Congratulations Tobs, you have some good people," Yuutarou says. 

"Thanks, I would have told you sooner but I was running behind and never got the chance," Tobio says. 

"It's fine and to be honest, we was the same way," Yuutarou says. 

"But there is one thing I need to do so sorry for outing you guys," Akira says. 

He turn around so he facing the captains before yelling at them. 

"HAJIME AND TOORU, YOU GUYS BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF TOBIO IF YOU DON'T WANT US LET OUR BAD SIDE OUT!" Akira yells. 

"OKAY WE WON'T!" Tooru yells back with a blushing face. 

Tobio and Yuutarou burst out laughing and Akira just nod his head before laughing with his best friends. They all finish eating and they do more warm ups and does another practice match before doing some serves, receives, and spikes for the rest of the time. 


	8. Inter High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day being inter-high and the first round and the night of the first round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos and please enjoy :)

It's the day before inter-high and Tobio is beyond nervous. He doesn't let it show but there are four boys that knows how nervous he is. So after practice, Tooru and Hajime keeps Tobio back for a few minutes. 

"Hey, what's wrong Tobs?" Hajime asks. 

"Nervous," Tobio says. 

"About what?" Tooru asks. 

"I don't want to let you down since you let me be the setter," Tobio says looking down. 

"Baby, you're never gonna let me down, I made you the official setter cause you deserve it so no mater what happens, I'm gonna be so proud of you," Tooru says leaning down till he's eye level with Tobio. 

Tobio smiles and wraps his arms around Tooru's neck. Tooru wraps his arms around Tobio and stands up with Tobio in his arms. 

"Wait, what about Hajime? Will you still be proud of me if I don't do good?" Tobio asks Hajime. 

"I'll always be proud of you, no matter what happens I'll be very proud of you," Hajime says. 

Tobio smiles and leans over to Hajime. Hajime takes Tobio into his arms and the trio leaves the club room and Tooru locks the door. 

"Also Tobio, everybody on the team will be proud of you, even if we don't win," Tooru says walking down the stairs behind Hajime and Tobio. 

Tobio smiles and hides his face in Hajime's shoulder. They meet up with the team and Hajime finally decides to put Tobio down. They leave the school and goes to a ramen place they always go to. Tobio reassure that no matter what happens, they will be proud of him no matter what. That calms down Tobio a lot and makes him ready for tomorrow. Everyone goes home and Hajime, Tooru, and Tobio spends the night together. They share some kisses before going to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning, everyone meets at the school and they get on the bus and goes to the inter high. When they get there, they hear people talking about them and how they look strong. They make it halfway when someone mention their setter. Everyone stops walking and the coaches ask where Tooru is at. Shigeru answers so the coach has Hajime go get him so Hajime leaves with a volleyball. 

"Oh boy," Akira mutters. 

Tobio, Yuutarou, and Akira are standing in a circle waiting for their captains, when they hear a familiar loud voice. 

"You guys, especially you," The orange head said pointing at Tobio. 

Tobio yelps as Akira and Yuutarou stands somewhat in front of him. 

"What? And who are you?" Tobio asks bluntly. 

Akira and Yuutarou laughs as the boy huff out a sigh. 

"I'm Soyou Hinata and my team is gonna beat you and I'm especially gonna beat you," Hinata says. 

"Well see about that," A new voice says. 

Tobio looks behind him and see Tooru and Hajime. They look piss off so Tobio let out a sigh and turns back to Hinata. 

"We're gonna beat you and your team," Tobio says while turning away and walk with his team and to their seats. 

Hajime and Yuutarou stays by the railing and Tooru and Tobio sit by each other. They watch Karasuno win their first game before they have to go play their first game. They win their first round as well so they get to face Karasuno the next day. They leave the gym and goes back to the gym for a quick meeting. After the meeting they all go home to get prepare for the next round. 

* * *

Like the night before, the three boyfriends sleep together and prepare themselves for the next round. But Tobio is antsy and cannot sit down for more than two minutes. They would manage to get home to sit down and Tobio will stand up and goes roaming the house. Hajime let out a sigh and falls against the bed, so Tobio decides to lay down on top of him. Hajime wraps his arms around Tobio's waist as Tooru wraps moves closer and wrap his arms around Tobio as well. 

"Now sleep," Hajime says. 

A couple minutes of silence, they hear quiet snores. They let out a sigh and stare at each other. 

"Well that's taken care of," Tooru says. 

"Yeah, but I do feel bad for him," Hajime says. 

"Yeah, he has bad anxiety, but I'm happy that we can help him when his anxiety kicks in," Tooru says. 

"I feel the same way," Hajime says smiling and looking down at his sleeping boyfriend. 

"We better get to sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow," Tooru says. 

"Yeah we should," Hajime agrees. 

They gently move Tobio till he's laying comfortably between them. They make sure Tobio is still asleep, than Hajime leans over Tobio and kisses Tooru before going back to his spot. They both goes to sleep, ready to continue the matches the next day, 


	9. Inter High pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of interhigh and Sejoh are more than ready to continue on winning. The trio is ready to shut up the annoying orange head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Today Sejoh is going to face Karasuno and they are ready to win. They are changing when the trio starts talkinga bout Hinata. 

"No offense but I'm so ready to shut up that shorty," Akira says looking onto Karasuno side. 

"Tell me about it, he's annoying and loud," Yuutarou groans out. 

"Guys, no matter what happens today, will you guys still be proud of me?" Tobio asks playing with his jersey. 

"We will, your boyfriends will, and the whole team will, cause you amazing and you're gonna show Karasuno what we made of cause you are our king," Akira says. 

Tobio smiles and pulls his two best friends into a tight hug. 

"Thank you guys," Tobio mumbles. 

They break the hug and join the team to do warm ups. Tobio sets the balls for the spikers and when Hajime spikes, Tooru comes up to them and tease Hajime. If Tobio wasn't between them and Yuutarou grabbing onto Hajime, Tobio is pretty sure that Hajime will go after Tooru. Tooru takes the ball cart away and they finishes up preparing for the match. 

* * *

On the court for Sejoh side is Tobio as the main setter, Tooru as a setter and for defense,nHajime and Takahiro for spiking, Shinji since he's the libero, Issei as middle blocker. The match starts and Sejoh takes the lead quickly. No one on Karasuno is prepared for the quick from Tooru and Tobio and are shock when Tobio spikes the ball down the line. It takes them a few times for them to receive Tooru's serves. They are obviously not ready for the quick from Hajime and Tobio or the quick from Yuutarou and Hajime. But Karasuno manages to make some points and sometimes throw Sejoh off. But that didn't stop Sejoh from taking the first set. So at the bench, they have a quick talk. 

"Ok boys it's time for the counter attack," Tooru says smiling. 

Tooru acts like he doesn't care what happens this set. But when turns back around to his team, they know he's is serious about winning. Karasuno has change their strategy and takes the lead first. The lead goes back and forth and Karasuno takes the second set. Sejoh doesn't let that get him down and it only make them more determine to make them win the third set. Tooru is more serious than ever when he leads his team onto the court. The third set goes all the way into the thirties and both teams are losing stamina. But they are more the determine to keep the ball up. Hinata goes to spike the ball but only to have it blocked by Akira, Yuutarou, and Hajime. Sejoh cheer as they go back to the bench. They get their new jerseys for the next match. Tobio stares at his as he smiles down at it. 

"You did it Tobs," Issei says. 

"Yeah, we couldn't do it without you," Tooru says. 

Tobio smiles wider and Tooru reaches out and ruffles his hair. Tobio put on his new jersey and all of them get ready for their next match that is coming up very soon. They kept their starting line up and manages to win both games. Now that are going to play a team that Tooru want to beat so badly. The team is no other than Shiratorizawa with Ushiwaka. Tobio can sense how tense the third years are and that makes his anxiety kick in. Yuutarou stays by Tobio as the other first and second years kick the third years. They can see Akira talking to them and that he's talking about Tobio since he's keep pointing at the youngest. 

* * *

The trip home is peaceful and cheerful, and Tooru even bought everyone food. So as they eat, everything is going good and Tobio feels completely calm and happy. Tooru sits beside him and he places his hand on Tobio's upper thigh. Hajime does the same thing on his other leg as they talk to the others. But once the three boyfriends make it home, Tooru pounces on Tobio and tackles him to the bed. Tobio squeals as Tooru starts tickling him. Tobio laughs and try to squirm away. Hajime comes into the room and see what his boyfriends are doing. 

"Guys, we really should go to bed cause we need our energy for tomorrow," Hajime says. 

"Iwa-chan is right! Cause we need our energy to beat Shiratorizawa," Tooru says. 

They all cuddle up to get her on the bed with Tobio between them. All of them passes out no soone their heads hit the pillows. 

* * *

The next day everyone is calm and collected but all of them are determined to win. Hajime makes sure that Tooru is keeping his emotions in check. He was making sure Tobio is calm as well but Akira and Yuutarou took over since they didn't want Hajime to loose energy or stress before the match. They go back to the gym, and quickly get change. They are allow to roam, so Tobio goes to the bathroom. Well when he makes it he walks right into someone. 

"Sorry," Tobio says back up and rubbing his shoulder. 

"It's fine," The person says. 

Tobio looks up and he pales at the person who he ran into. 

"You go to Sejoh?" The person says. 

"Ye-yeah and you go to Shiratorizawa," Tobio says. 

"So you know Tooru," He says. 

Tobio nods his head and just stares at Ushiwaka. 

"Oikawa should have came to Shiratorizawa, and you could have too," He says. 

Tobio just stares him while he's process everything that Ushiwaka just said. 

"But I like Sejoh," Tobio says. 

"You're a good player and would be amazing on Shiratorizawa," Ushiwaka says. 

Tobio is dumbfounded and he knows what Tooru feels when he runs into this guy. 

"I have to go in the bathroom," Tobio mutters as he walks past Ushiwaka. 

When Tobio comes back out and walks to where his team is at, he's stop by Ushiwaka and Tsutomu. 

"You should come to Shiratorizawa," Tsutomu says. 

"Back off, he's ours," A new voice says.


	10. Sejoh vs Shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejoh plays against Shiratorizawa and the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

_Recall:_

_When Tobio comes back out and walks to where his team is at, he's stop by Ushiwaka and Tsutomu._

_"You should come to Shiratorizawa," Tsutomu says._

_"Back off, he's ours," A new voice says._

* * *

Tobio turns around and see Tooru standing there with Hajime not to far behind. Tobio goes over to them and they leave Ushijima and Tsutomu behind. 

"What did they want?" Hajime asks once the get far away from the two aces. 

"That I should go to Shiratorizawa," Tobio mutters. 

Tooru throws his head back and let out a groan. 

"You're not going anywhere," Tooru growls out. 

"I know, and I don't wanna go anywhere else," Tobio says smiling. 

Tooru smiles back and they goes to where their team is waiting at. 

* * *

After warms up, Tooru gives the team some encouraging words. He makes sure that Tobio is going to be okay since he's still gonna be a main setter. 

"I should be especially since I got my two boyfriends out there with me," Tobio says. 

Hajime and Tooru can't help but smile at their boyfriend. 

"Well then let get out there and take the first set," Tooru says leading the team onto the court. 

The match starts and it's a very hard match. Everyone gives it their all but Sejoh looses the first set with the score being 22-25. The team goes back to the bench and the third years are more the determined at this point. Tobio feels his anxiety kicking in but he is calmed down immediately by Hajime, who is keep emotions in check, pulling Tobio to chest. The second set starts and like before they give them all and they end up loosing again with the score bein 23-25.

* * *

Everyone quiet while changing and Tobio feels bad. Yuutarou takes notice and pulls Tobio into a hug. Tobio ends up crying cause he's afraid the third years will end their season here. 

"Shh, it's okay," Yuutarou mutters into his hair as he rubs circles on the younger's back. 

Akira joins the hug and he hears Tobio mumbling and so does Yuutarou. They listen closer and hear what he is saying. 

"I still wanna play with the third years, I don't want then to quit, I will wanna play with them, I need to become stronger so I can help the team more," Tobio mumbles as he continues to cry. 

"Tobio, Tobio, Tobio, look at me," Akira says turning Tobio around and sitting him on the bench. 

Yuutarou sits beside Tobio on the ground beside Akira as Tobio keeps mumbling the same thing over. 

"Hey look at me," Akira tries again. 

Tobio doesn't hear them and continue to cry and mumbles. 

"Trade us places," Hajime says. 

Akira and Yuutarou moves and Hajime and Tooru takes their spots. They lean close and hears what Tobio is mumbling. Hajime pulls Tobio into his chest and let Tobio listen to his heart beat as Tooru rubs his hand up and down Tobio's back. Once they feel Tobio breath even out, they help Tobio get dress and they head home. The trip home is silent and everyone is upset about the lost. That night Tobio is sitting on his when his phone goes off. 

Hajime:

No practice tomorrow

Tobio let out a shaky breath and curls up in a ball and send a message saying "Ok" back. He goes to sleep hoping the third years stays. Tobio close to being asleep when he hears his door open. 

"It's just me," Hajime mumbles as he make his way through the dark room.

He climbs into bed and pulls Tobio to his chest and hides his face in his boyfriend's hair. Tobio turns around and rests a hand in Hajime's cheek. 

"We did good," Tobio mumbles as he leans closer to Hajime. 

Hajime nods his head and pulls Tobio closer to him and kisses him. Tobio kisses back and the cuddle up together and goes to sleep. 

* * *

After school, Tobio knows there is not practice but he still find himself at the gym with a volleyball in his hands and in his practice clothes. He looks at it and rolls it around in his hands and thinks if he wants to practice serves or not. 

"I figured you will be here," A voice says. 

Tobio looks at the door and see Akira and Yuutarou standing there in their practice clothes. Tobio smiles and they smile back and makes their way over to Tobio. 

"Wanna practice sets? Or just wanna talk?" Akira asks. 

"Do you think the third years will stay?" Tobio asks. 

"They better or I'll kick their asses," Akira says. 

"So rude," Yuutarou says. 

"Oh well," Akira says. 

They continue to talk and hear more footsteps approaching. Once again they look at the door and see Shigeru and Shinji running in with their practice clothes on. 

"We figured Tobio will be here, so we wanted to practice with him," Shigeru says. 

"Y'all know me to well," Tobio says pouting. 

The others chuckles at him and Shigeru and Shinji goes to where the first years are standing at. 

"Now the real question is if the third years are still going to be here," Shigeru says. 

"I hope they will cause I really love playing with them," Tobio says looking at the ball in his hands. 

In the next instant Tobio is picked up and turned around in circles. Tobio squeals and look behind him at his capturer. 

"Tooru you dumbass," Akira says crossing his arms. 

"Yoohoo Tobio-chan," Tooru says nuzzling his boyfriend's hair. 

He finally puts Tobio down and Tobio see all the third years in their practice clothes. Tobio smiles and tries to hide it but Hajime sees it and smiles back at Tobio. 

"Now how about we start practice? I don't know about you guys but we need to come stronger to best Shiratorizawa," Tooru says clapping his hands. 

Everyone agrees and starts warm ups. Tobio feel someone walking up to him and when he turns around, he sees Tooru and Hajime standing there. 

"Tobio-chan, you could of just asked if we were staying or not," Tooru teases. 

"You guys was upset yesterday and I didn't want to make you more upset," Tobio says. 

"Tobs, seeing you upset makes us upset," Hajime says. 

Tooru pulls Tobio closer between him and Hajime. 

"We love you and no matter what happens we will never give up," Tooru says. 

"Huh?" Tobio asks. 

"Even though we lost, us third years are not gonna give up and run away, we will work harder and beat every team that comes our way," Hajime says. 

Tobio smiles and pulls Hajime into a heated kiss. They hear Tooru whines so Tobio breaks the kiss and pulls Tooru into a heated kiss. 

"Than we better practice," Tobio says breaking the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to give feedback, I'll appreciate it.


	11. Tobio Hangs Out With The Third Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru decides it's time for Takahiro and Issei to get closer go Tobio. So they all hang out for a day and Tooru plan goes smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tooru has been thinking for the last couple of days that Tobio isn't that close to his two best friends. So one day while he's at Hajime's and has Tobio laying on his stomach as he runs his hands through the youngest hair, he comes up with an idea. 

"Hey Hajime, we should make a day where Issei, Takahiro, and Tobio could get closer and know more about each other," Tooru says. 

Hajime, who was doing homework, turns around and faces Tooru. 

"That's actually a good idea, when do you plan on doing it?" Hajime asks. 

"I don't know," Tooru says pouting. 

"If none of us are busy today, we can do it today," Tobio says leaning into Tooru's touch. 

"I see what they say," Hajime says grabbing his phone.

* * *

They end up meeting at a cafe where it's quiet at. Tobio, Tooru, and Hajime sits in a corner booth and Tooru order their drinks. Not to long after they arrive, Takahiro and Issei arrives as well. Takahiro order their drinks and joins Issei at the table. The whole time at the cafe, Tobio learns some embarrassing stories about his boyfriends. Tooru is pouting and Hajime is just avoiding eye contact. But overall they become closer and Tobio makes some new best friends. They leave the cafe and they walk around the park before they all settle at Tooru's house. 

"Do you guys wanna play some volleyball?" Issei asks. 

"Yes," Tobio says. 

"I knew he would say that," Tooru and Hajime says which cause Tobio to kick them. 

"Ow," Tooru whines and Hajime just chuckles. 

"Then I call the team with Tobio," Takahiro says clinging to Tobio's arm. 

"So do I," Issei says clinging to his other arm. 

"Fine," Hajime says. 

"But they have an advantage," Tooru says pouting. 

"Not really cause you two are strong by yourselves," Tobio says. 

Tobio wins that argument and they go to the backyard and plays volleyball. Tobio's team won first and then Tooru's team won and Tobio's team won again. After the third game, everyone lays on the ground. 

"Damn, you guys are good," Takahiro says. 

"Tobio's better," Tooru says from his side of the net. 

Meanwhile, Tobio is still standing and bouncing a ball off his arms. Tobio isn't watching where he's going and walking straight to the pool. 

"Tobio! Watch out!" Tooru yells as he starts standing up. 

Right before Tobio walks into the pool, Hajime picks him up. The ball go into the pool and Tobio let out a squeal. Everyone is silent and Hajime and Tobio just stares in the pool. 

"That was close," Issei says running up to them. 

"Yeah, especially since Tobio can't swim. 

"Oh, that was too close," Takahiro says. 

Tobio is just pouting as he looks at the ball in the pool. Tooru notices this and goes to the shed and grabs the pool skimmer and fish the ball out of the pool. Takahiro hands him a towel and Tooru dries it off as Hajime walks Tobio away from the pool. Once the ball is dry, Tooru gives it to Tobio. 

"No more walking towards the pool," Tooru says sterning. 

"Okay," Tobio says smiling. 

Tooru smiles back and sits down beside Takahiro on the lawn chair. 

* * *

The night ends and Tobio made two new best friends and became close to them. So while they are laying in bed cuddle up, Tobio breaks the silence. 

"I had fun today," Tobio says. 

"I'm glad," Tooru says. 

"So am I," Hajime adds. 

"And we should do this again sometime," Tobio says smiling. 

"We should," Hajime says smiling as well. 

"We definitely should," Tooru agrees. 


	12. The Run In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Okay everyone it's time to partner up and run to the end mark," Tooru says as everyone makes it to this random hill. 

"Partner up," Hakime says. 

Issei and Tobio pairs up and Hajime knows this is gonna be trouble. Once everyone pairs up and goes up in a pair. Issei and Tobio decides to be brats and run pass the stopping point. When they do stop, they don't where they are at. They look around and notices that they are close to Shiratorizawa. 

"Well isn't this ironic," Issei says crossing his arms. 

"We are so dead," Tobio says. 

"At least we didn't run into Ushiwaka," Issei says putting his hands in his hips. 

"I heard my name," Ushiwaka says. 

Tobio and Issei freezes and slowly turns around and see Ushiwaka standing there. 

"Um," Tobio starts. 

"Well isn't this something," Someone else says. 

They turn the other way and see Tooru and Hajime standing there. 

"Um" Tobio says again. 

Issei chuckles before looking at Ushiwaka. 

"You should show Tobio you school, since you want him so badly," Issei says placing an arm over Tobio's shoulders. 

"Sure," Ushiwaka says. 

"But these three guys have to come," Tobio says. 

"Sure," He says again. 

He shows them the school and starts talking about Tooru. Tobio grows irritated and crosses his arms across his chest. When they make it back to their team, Tobio is still irritated. Akira and Yuutarou pulls Tobio to the side and ask what happened which Tobio tells them. 

"So you're jealous?" Akira says. 

Tobio just pouts and looks off to the side. He hears a meow so he looks up and see a cat in the tree. 

"Is it stuck?" Akira asks once he sees what Tobio is looking at. 

"I don't know," Tobio says. 

The three of them goes over the edge and stands under the tree. 

"Lift me up, I'm gonna try to get the cat out," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou crouches and let Tobio onto his shoulders. He gets the cat and both boys looses their balance and falls to the ground. Tobio lands on the ground face first but kept the cat up. Yuutarou lands on Akira who let out a grunt. They hear footsteps to they sit on their knees and Tobio let the cat free. Tobio feels blood running into his lips so he brings a finger up and see he got a nose bleed. They get back to the gym and Hajime cleans Tobio's face up before they went and practice. 


	13. Study Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

During one of their practices, the coach informs the team that they are going to a training camp. But the only downside is that they all have to pass their tests to go. Tobio hides his face in his knees and hears some other players groaning. A hand on his shoulder brings him back to reality. 

"We're gonna help you study till you can do everything in your sleep," Hajime says. 

Tobio smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek. 

"And besides thanks to us, you're grades are already really good," Tooru says. 

Tobio kisses his cheek as well and watch him blush. 

"We're coming over to study as well," Akira says as he crosses his arms.

"Okay," Hajime says. 

"Same with us," Issei says crossing his arms. 

"Okay," Tooru says. 

So that's how the seven of them all ends up sitting around the living room at Hajime's house. Tooru and Hajime are checking Tobio's work to make sure he's doing them right at the coffee table. Issei and Takahiro are finishing up their homework while leaning against the couch in the floor. Akira and Yuutarou are doing their homework while laying in front of the fireplace in the floor. After manages to do his work correctly and finish his homework, he falls against Hajime's side. 

"I hate homework," He says glaring at his work. 

"Don't we all," Tooru says putting Tobio's belongings up. 

Tooru goes to the kitchen after putting Tobio's belongings up to cook supper. When he finishes supper he goes back to the living room to see that everyone has finishes their homework and put all their belongings up. They eat supper and peace and after wards Hajime does the supper. When he comes back he sits beside Tooru. It takes a few minutes for Hajime to realize that Tobio is being very quiet. 

"Why is Tobio being quiet?" Hajime asks. 

They look towards the table where Tobio was sitting at and see he's half way under the table. Akira and Yuutarou looks under the table and see that Tobio has fallen asleep. 

"He's out," Akira says as he lifts one of Tobio's hand and let it go. 

Tooru stands up and moves the table and gently picks up Tooru and carries him to his bed. He comes back and say his goodbyes to everyone before going to bed with Hajime and cuddling up to their boyfriend. 


	14. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Finally," Tobio says collapsing onto Akira's back. 

Akira chuckles and looks back at his best friend. He picks Tobio up, with Yuutarou help, and move him so he can give him a piggy back ride. They leave the classroom and make their way to the club room. 

"Those were brutal," Akira groans. 

"I know, I'm happy that it's finally over and now have to wait for the results," Yuutarou says. 

"Hopefully we all have passed and all the studying went for nothing," Tobio mumbles from Akira's neck. 

"I'm sure we passed, I mean Tooru and Hajime pound the information into your head as we had Takahiro and Issei pounded the information into ours," Akira says. 

"You two can't complain, I had two people doing that while you two had one," Tobio says pouting. 

"Yeah, your right we honestly can't complain, but now we have to go to practice, and it's gonna be hard since we're tired," Yuutarou says rolling his shoulders. 

"Maybe we can talk the coaches into giving the first years a day off," Akira says. 

"I would love that," Yuutarou says with a smile. 

They make it to the club room and Akira continues to give Tobio a piggy back ride to the room. He tries to open the door and come to the conclusion that it's locked. 

"Do we have practice today?" Akira asks. 

"I thought we did since we have training camp coming up," Yuutarou says trying the door as well. 

"Umm? This is odd, if we did have practice the third years are normally here already," Akira says. 

"Maybe we should check the gym?" Tobio suggests. 

Akira puts Tobio down and they go to the gym to see if anyone is there. They look around the gym and see no one around. 

"I swear if they cancelled practice without telling us, I'm going after the captains," Akira says crossing his arms. 

"Well there's one way to find out, but I'm using you line Aki" Tobio says grabbing his phone. 

**Tobio:**

**I swear if you all cancelled practice without telling us, I'm going after the captains**

Tobio puts his phone to sleep and sits on the stairs beside Yuutarou as Akira stands against the railing. 

"Of no one shows up or answers in twenty minutes, I'm leaving and we're gonna go out to eat," Akira says. 

"Who's paying?" Tobio asks curiously. 

"Me of course," Akira says with a small smile. 

"I swear you two are twins," Yuutarou comments. 

Tobio smiles and an idea comes to Tobio's mind. 

"I got an idea," Tobio says. 

"I'm listening," Yuutarou/Akira says. 

"If they did cancel practice, maybe tomorrow, Akira and I should dress alike and part our hair the same way and act the same so we can be more like twins," Tobio suggests. 

"Let do it," Akira says getting excited. 

"I'll help you two with everything," Yuutarou says. 

"No wonder people calls us the trio troublemakers," Tobio comments with a smile. 

"Well we always are causing trouble and mischief with the team," Yuutarou says. 

* * *

"I can't believe no one texted or showed up," Akira says pouting as he sits across from Tobio. 

Yuutarou sits beside Akira and gives him a small smile. 

"Don't worry we will get our revenge," Yuutarou says. 

"He's right, oh shit, I have to text Tooru and Hajime to know where I'm at, even though they're ignoring us," Tobio says. 

**Tobio:**

**We're at the ramen place since no one showed up at the gym so Akira is buying is dinner**

"Man, I'm so ready for bed," Yuutarou whines with a pout. 

Tobio and Akira chuckle at him before the waitress came to get their drinks. 

"Wait, Tobio lives farther away from us, how is he getting home?" Akira says looking at the sun going down. 

"Fuck," Yuutarou and Tobio mutters. 

* * *

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay walking home? I mean it's dark and cold," Akira says as he walks up his steps. 

They have already drop off Yuutarou and now it's Akira's stop. 

"Yeah, I should, if anything happens, I have my phone," Tobio says looking around. 

Akira knows that Tobio is worry about Tooru and Hajime but he's not showing. 

"Tobio-chan," Someone says. 

Tobio gasps and turns around and see his boyfriends standing on the other side or the road. 

"I got to go," Tobio says giving Akira a hug bye. 

"Okay," Akira says hugging Tobio back. 

Tobio breaks the hug and runs to his boyfriends and tackle them into a hug. 

"Hey there cutie," Hajime says with a wrying smile. 

"Where have you guys been?" Tobio says finally letting his emotions go. 

"We was at Takahiro's house coming up with strategies," Tooru says running his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"Sorry we didn't text you three but we did read the messages," Hajime says copying what Tooru was doing. 

Now everything makes sense and Tobio calms down immediately. Tooru picks Tobio up and carries him the rest of the way home. 

* * *

There's knocking on Hajime's door so Hajime, who was in the kitchen, answers the door. On the other side of the door is Akira and Yuutarou. 

"He's in his room," Hajime says letting them in. 

They goes to Tobio's/Hajime's room and see Tobio putting on his blazer. 

"We're doing this still?" Akira asks. 

"Yep," Tobio says with a smile. 

They hear Tooru walking through the front door and calling for Hajime. They then hear them bickerint about something stupid. 

"Come on you three, we're gonna be late," Tooru yells up to them. 

"You two can leave without us," Akira hollars back. 

"You sure?" Hajime hollars up to them. 

"Yeah," The first year hollars back. 

* * *

School goes back smoothly and they manage to avoid their senpais the whole day. When Tooru and Hajime texts Tobio, he tells them that the trio are bonding. It's when they get into the gym when the third years know what is up with the trio. 

"Hey Tooru," Takahiro says as he watch the trio walk into the gym. 

"Yeah?" Tooru asks looking up from his phone. 

"Have we always have a set of twins on the team?" Takahiro asks. 

"No, why?" Tooru asks. 

"I'm telling you Hajime we have twins," Issei says following Hajime who's looking down at his phone. 

"No we don't," Hajime says. 

"Yes we do," Issei/Takahiro says pointing at Tobio and Akira. 

"Oh fuck," Tooru/Hajime says as they look at Tobio and Akira. 


	15. The Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio and Tooru partners up together for some alone practice. 

"You can stop staring at me like you don't know what you want to think," Tobio says smiling. 

"You look like Akira," Tooru says pouting. 

Tobio walks up to him and rests his hands on Tooru's hips. 

"That what you guys get for ditching us yesterday," Tobio says with a playful smile. 

Tooru smiles back and runs his hands through Tobio's hair. 

"Hairspray? Really?" Tooru asks playfully. 

"We couldn't keep my hair in the same spot, so we have to put hair spray in so that my hair will stay," Tobio says smiling. 

Tooru leans down and kisses Tobio on the lips. Tobio kisses back and wraps his arms around Tooru's neck. Tooru pushes Tobio against the wall and rests his hands on Tobio's waist. 

"Oi Shittykawa, stop making out and practice," Hajime says from across the gym. 

"You're just jealous," Tooru hollars back. 

Which he instantly regret cause Hiime let out a growl and starts to chase Tooru. Tooru picks up Tobio and runs out of the gym with Tobio in his arms. Tobio starts giggling and wraps his arms and legs tightly around Tooru's waist and neck. 

"Get back here!" Hajime yells as Tooru runs out of the gym. 

"Hey! Give us Tobio!" Yuutarou yells as he runs out of the gym as well. 

"I want my twin!" Akira yells as he follows Yuutarou. 

"I wanna watch, come on Issei," Takahiro says before he runs out the door with Issei behind him. 

They spot Akira and Yuutarou on the outside of the club room. They run up to them and see Hajime banging on the door. 

"Open up dumbass," Hajime says. 

"Never!" Tooru says. 

"Sorry Hajime," Tobio says. 

"I have the key," Issei says swinging the key around his finger. 

The door open and Tooru runs out of there with Tobio in his arms. 

"That idiot!" Hajime says before he chases his boyfriends. 

Hajime manages to catch up to his boyfriends so he pulls Tooru's collar which causes Tooru to gag and goes backwards. Tobio is giggling into Tooru's neck which is tickling Tooru's neck. Akira walks in front of Tooru and grabs Tobio and makes sure he has a good grip on Tobio before him and Yuutarou runs away with Tobio. 

"HEY!" Tooru and Hajime yells before chasing their underclassmen. 

* * *

The next day, Tobio walks into the school with his boyfriends and see his best friends leaning against his locker. 

"See you at lunch," Hajime kissing Tobio's head. 

"See ya Tobio-chan," Tooru says kissing Tobio's lips. 

"See ya," Tobio says blushing. 

His boyfriends goes their own way and Tobio goes to his friends. 

"You three are way to cute," Akira says as he moves out of Tobio's way. 

"Thanks," Tobio says blushing harder. 

"Awe, you're way to cute," Yuutarou says with a smile. 

"Thanks again," Tobio says smiling as he gets his shoes out of his locker. 

He put his shoes on and something dawns on him. 

"We get our tests back today," Tobio says as he put his other shoe on. 

"Fuck, hopefully we pass," Akira says. 

"Me too, damn, now I'm gonna be nervous till we get them back," Yuutarou says. 

"Same here," Tobio says as he put his other shoes in his locker. 

They go to class and wait for the tests results. 

* * *

They are the last ones to the gym and they don't look happy. Tooru notices then and watch them warm up. By the time they warm up, the others are worried for their kowhais. So they walk up to them and stare till Hajime breaks the silence. 

"What's wrong?" Hajime asks crossing his arms. 

"Well we got our test results back," Tobio says looking down at his shoes. 

"Wait, you three didn't pass?" Tooru asks pouting. 

Tobio walks away from them and dig through is gym bag for his test results. 

"Akira and I passed," Yuutarou says showing them his paper along with Akira. 

"And here's mine," Tobio says handing Tooru the test face down. 

Tooru takes the paper from Tobio and Tobio bolts out of the gym. Tooru stares at the paper and know they all was just fool by their kowhai. 

"That little brat passed, TOBIO KAGEYAMA GET YOU ASS BACK HERE!" Tooru yells with a huge smile on his face. 

He hears commotion outside so he runs outside and what he see makes his blood run cold. 

* * *

After Tobio runs out of the gym with a smile on his face, he leans against the gym. He waits for Tooru to realize that he had pass when one boy from Tooru's class walk up to him. 

"Now why is a little cutie like yourself here all alone?" He asks. 

"Cause I can," Tobio responds. 

Clearly the older boy didn't like cause he grips Tobio's neck and slams him against the wall of the gym. Tobio starts to gasp for breath and tries to claw the older's boy wrist. Everything happens so fast and the next thing Tobio knows is that he's on Tooru's arms as Hajime had the other boy pinned to the wall. 

"Awe, here to protect your little play boy?" He taunts Hajime. 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Akira warns. 

The older doesn't listen and continues to taunt Hajime. Hajime has enough and punch the boy in the face. 

"Mess with my boyfriend again, I will do more than punch your ugly, stupid face," Hajime growls out before letting the boy go. 

The boy runs away and Hajime turns to his youngest boyfriend. 

"Are you okay baby?" Hajime asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says smiling. 

"Good," Hajime says kissing Tobio's nose. 

"And congrats on passing your tests," Tooru says hugging Tobio tighter. 

Tobio giggles and leans into Tooru's touch. 

"Why can't we be that cute," Takahiro whines to Issei. 

Everyone chuckles and goes back to the gym for practice. Tobio grabs onto Hajime's wrist and brings him back to him and Tooru. 

"What's up?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio doesn't say anything but pushes Hajime against the gym wall and leans in to kiss him. Hajime eyes widen for a second but he closes his eyes and rests his hands on Tobio's slim waist. Tooru walks behind Tobio and wraps his arms around Tobio's waist and starts kissing his neck and all the skin he can reach. 

"Stop making out and come practice," Akira says from the door. 

"You're no fun Aki," Tobio whines. 

"Yeah yeah, now come on so we can work on your new serve," Akira says. 

Tobio follows Akira in as his boyfriends follows Tobio in. Tooru and Tobio goes to the end of the court and starts practicing serves. 

"We got a new weapon and that's for sure," Akira says as he watch Tobio. 

"That's for sure," Hajime says smirking. 

"The other teams have no idea what is going to happen to them," Yuutarou says crossing his arms. 


	16. Weekend Before Training Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tooru walks into Hajime's room and lay on the bed. Tobio lifts his head up and looks at his boyfriend who's looks annoyed. 

"What's wrong Tor?" Tobio asks. 

"Just over people today," Tooru says tilting his head back against the pillow. 

"Why is that?" Hajime asks as he walks out of the bathroom. 

"Cause my freaking family is in and half of them I have nothing to do with so I told my mom that I wanted to spend special time with my boyfriends since we never really have a chance this week," Tooru says as he close his eyes. 

Hajime sits at Tooru's side as Tobio sits on his knees and looks down at Tooru. 

"Have you ate yet?" Hajime asks. 

"No," Tooru says. 

"I go to a restaurant and get food and you two have fun," Hajime says getting up. 

"I promise I'll make you feel good when you get back Haj," Tobio says smiling. 

"I know you will," Hajime says kissing Tobio's forehead. 

Tooru keeps his eyes cover as Tobio's eyes runs up and down Tooru's body. His eyes lands on crotch and bites his bottom lip as he imagine the long dick that is covered. Tobio moves and settles between Tooru's legs before looking up at the older boy. Tooru peeks at him before sighing and goes back to covering his face. Tobio leans down and starts sucking on Tooru's dick through his jeans. 

"Fuck," Tooru hisses out.

Tobio takes that chance and pulls down his jeans and boxers and let Tooru's dick hit him in the face. Tobio grips his member and starts slowly pumping it. The wraps his lips around the head and sucks on the for skin. 

"Fuck," Tooru hisses as he removes his hands from his face. 

"Hey mom said she will bring us food when she get off-," Hajime says walking into his room. 

He freezes at the sight but quickly recover when Tobio moves his, Hajime's, shirt up to expose his waiting hole to Hajime. Hajime climbs onto the bed and lays on his stomach and spreads Tobio's ass cheeks. He spanks Tobio a couple of time which causes the youngest to moan around Tooru. Hajime looks up and see that Tooru has his hand in Tobio's hair and controlling Tobio. He also takes notice that Tooru is actually fucking his throat which makes Tobio moans. Hajime spits into Tobio's hole before licking the rim. Tobio moans which causes Tooru to moan and grips his hair tighter. 

"Fuck babe," Tooru moans and throws his head back against the pillows. 

Tobio looks up at him through his eye lashes which causes Tooru to picks his pace up. Hajime shoves his tongue in and starts eating him out. Tobio comes with a loud shout and comes all over the sheets. Tooru ends up coming down Tobio's throat and gently pulls Tobio off of him. Tobio turns around and grips Hajime's pants. 

"Please daddy?" Tobio asks. 

"You can," Hajime says. 

"I'm gonna take a shower," Tooru says before kissing Tobio's lower back. 

Tooru gets off the bed and goes to the shower as Tobio unbuttons Hajime's pants and pull them down far enough to free Hajime. 

"You're so big," Tobio comments as he uses both of his hands to pump Hajime. 

"Yeah, then how about you let me use your mouth for my pleasure," Hajime suggests. 

Tobio looks up and opens his mouth waiting for Hajime. Hajime slaps his dick against his tongue a couple of times for pushing himself in. Tobio moans and push his face farther down his dick. 

"Oh fuck," Hajime groans as he pushes all the way till Tobio's face against his pubic hairs. 

Hajime grips Tobio's hair and holds him place as he starts thrusting in and out of Tobio's wet, hot mouth. Tobio moans and let Hajime use his mouth for his own good. 

"Want my cum down your throat?" Hajime ask as he picks up his pace. 

Tobio moans in response which causes Hajime to groan and comes down Tobio's throat. Tooru comes out of the bathroom and see the two boys cuddle up together on the bed. Soon his mom comes into the bedroom with a pizza and something to drink, and some plates for them. 

"Thank you," The trip says. 

His mom leaves and the boys eat the pizza and watch random movies Tooru wanted to see. Tobio decides to be a brat and leave sloppy kisses on both of their neck. They giggle and decides to tickle Tobio in return.

* * *

The next day when Tobio wakes up, he's alone in bed. He reaches for his phone and see that Hajime has left a message for him. 

Hajime:

Sorry that we aren't there when you wake up, we would have woke you up but you looked to cute to wake up, but Tooru needed more clothes from his house so I took him home so he can grab some more clothes. But we will buy you food before we go home, love you

Tobio smiles at the message right before he hears his boyfriends banter. They walk into his room and in their hands is McDonald's. 

"Morning beautiful," Hajime says kissing Tobio's head. 

"Morning angel," Tooru says kissing Tobio's head as well. 

"Morning," Tobio says sitting up right. 

"We got your favorite so here you go," Hajime says handing Tobio his food. 

Tobio smiles and eat his food before he cuddles his boyfriends and watch the movies he wanted to watch. When they got bored of watching movies, they goes outside and plays some volleyball for awhile. Once Hajime tells them to stop, they went to a small cafe so they can have a small date with Tobio. Tobio enjoys the day but extremely love it when he was wrap up in his boyfriends arms watching more movies and random shows for the remainder of the day. That night when Tobio falls asleep, Tooru is playing with Tobio's hair as he watch whatever show is on they have playing. 

"I've been thinking but I think we should move in together," Tooru says. 

"How? We have no money," Hajime says facing Tobio. 

"I mean maybe I can move in with you and Tobio or you and Tobio can move in with me, we both know both of our families loves Tobio, so why not?" Tooru asks. 

"I would love that but let talk to Tobio before we do anything," Hajime says with a small smile. 

"Okay, I love you," Tooru says. 

"Love you too," Hajime says leaning over Tobio to miss Tooru. 


End file.
